Le retour des bonbons au citron
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: UA, PWP : Après LA grande bataille, l'Ordre du Phénix est détruit. Les mangemorts fêtent ça dignement... Mais les plus grandes fêtes ont parfois de graves conséquences. Au départ, défi pour le Troisième Oeil.


**Auteur** : Alia Zanetsu  
**Titre** : Je te rêve encore  
**Genre** : PWP, UA  
**Rating** : K+ à peine !  
**Disclaimer** : C'est une "vieille" fanfiction écrite pour le sublimissime Fanzine "Le Troisième Oeil", que j'ai ressortie d'un dossier ! A la base, c'était un défi, une fic dans laquelle il fallait mettre quelques mots clefs (bonbons au citron, pince à sucre, description d'un vêtement, agrafeuse, "c'est pas plus mal que si c'était pire", armagnac, "sa taille est honête", etc.). Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les tourner en ridicule.

* * *

_Le retour des bonbons aux citrons_

Ce jour là pour ne pas changer, Severus se leva de mauvaise humeur, mauvaise humeur qui se transforma en fureur quand, au sortir de son lit, il posa le pied sur une substance visqueuse et gluante.  
Il retint de justesse un juron lorsque la chose gluante et visqueuse darda vers lui un regard rougeoyant.  
"- M… Maitre ! Je suis confus, je n'imaginais pas…"  
Lord Voldemort leva la main autoritairement, faisant taire Severus, puis se massa doucement les tempes, étouffant un gémissement douloureux.  
Tandis que sous les yeux horrifiés de l'ex professeur de potions le Maître des forces du mal partait à la recherche de ses vêtements, Rogue sentit quelque chose remuer dans son lit.  
Épouvanté, Severus vit émerger deux têtes blondes aux yeux ensommeillés.  
Lucius papillonna des cils pendant quelques instants, tandis que Draco s'enfonçait la tête dans l'oreiller, avec un grognement mécontent.  
Peu à peu, avachis sur le canapés, emmêlés par terre en tas informes ou dans des positions des plus étranges, les mangemorts se réveillaient peu à peu.  
Les cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient le sol, et un doute étreignit alors Severus.  
Ils n'avaient pas… ?  
Pourtant, lorsque Draco se redressa, dévoilant sans pudeur sa nudité avant de s'étirer, Severus n'eut plus aucun doute.  
Son filleul se laissa retomber contre les oreillers, avant de grimacer de douleur, ressortant de sous son dos une pince à sucre, avant de se frotter un téton meurtri, pensivement.  
"- J'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on pouvait s'en servir comme ça…" soupira-t-il.  
Ce détail remit totalement à Severus la soirée en mémoire.  
Il y avait eu un combat. Pas n'importe lequel. LE combat final. L'Ordre au complet avait péri. Le ministère était tombé. Le monde était à présent sous la domination du Lord Noir.  
Ils avaient bien sûr fêté ça dignement.

**~Six mois plus tard~**

Lucius laissa tomber ses yeux avec un frisson d'horreur sur la robe de Voldemort.  
Elle n'avait bien sur rien de particulier aux premiers abords.  
Totalement noire, elle couvrait le nouveau maître du monde de la tête aux pieds. Son tissus souple et léger semblait jeter des reflets moirés sur chaque courbes du Lord noir.  
Les amples pans retombaient souplement à terre, courant sur le sol, mouvantes comme un serpent à chaque pas de l'homme serpentiforme.  
Cela n'aurait pas choqué si les manches et le col ne s'étaient pas terminées par un flot de dentelles blanches, et si un joli ruban n'avait pas resserré le bas de la poitrine de Lord Voldemort.  
Mettant en valeur son ventre rebondi.  
Echappant à cette vision horrible, atroce, monstrueuse, Lucius se perdit dans la contemplation des plis du vêtement qui se mouvaient au sol.  
"- Ainsi… Vous n'avez toujours rien trouvé ?" laissa tomber Voldemort de sa voix sifflante, dangereusement basse.  
Lucius déglutit, voyant son maître se rapprocher de son bureau, et crisper sous la dentelle ses fines mains blanches.  
"- Maître, c'est que… Il y a un sorcier qui a déjà procédé à… une sorte d'accouchement… de ce genre… cependant…"  
Imperceptiblement, le blond se recula.  
"- Continue. Ordonna avec un ton doucereux des plus inquiétant celui-qui-était-enceinte, en caressant le presse papier, avant d'en faire crisser le verre sous un ongle.  
- Hé bien, celui qui a déjà… opéré… n'est d'autre que… Albus Dumbledore."  
Et Lucius ferma les yeux, s'attendant au pire.

"- Une agrafeuse ?" s'étonna Severus, lorsque son ami blond lui eut expliqué ce qui lui avait causé cette marque rectangulaire et d'un bleu violacé sur la joue. Celui ci acquiesça, poussant un soupir, avant de continuer son récit tandis que Severus terminait de lui réparer le visage.  
"- Et il m'a sommé de trouver comment faire revenir Dumbledore. Et bien sur de le convaincre de s'occuper de l'accouchement."  
Un soupir parcouru conjointement Severus et Lucius, devant l'énormité de la tache. Il devait bien y avoir quelque part quelque chose pour faire revenir un mort.

"- … c'est pas plus mal que si c'était pire… soupira Severus devant l'incantation.  
- et s'il refusait de venir ?" interrogea son comparse blond, relisant une énième fois la liste d'ingrédients.  
Severus lui prit délicatement le grimoire des mains en secouant la tête et posa au centre du pentacle dessiné dans la salle de séjour du manoir Malfoy une boite de bonbons aux citrons.  
Ils n'avaient de toute façon plus de temps, Voldemort était presque arrivé à terme…  
"- avec ça, c'est impossible." assura Severus.  
Il y eut une grande explosion, et beaucoup de fumée blanche.  
IL était là, clignant avec hébétement des yeux.  
"- Je… je crois qu'il me faudrait un verre." bégaya Severus, face à face avec l'homme qu'il avait tué.  
Tout aussi pâle que lui, Lucius hocha la tête, s'écartant prestement.  
"- Voilà une bonne idée. Servez donc trois verres de ce délicieux armagnac dont vous m'aviez tant vanté les mérites, Lucius."  
Avec assurance, Dumbledore ramassa la boite de bonbons aux citrons et sortit du pentacle.  
"- Alors c'est cela que vous avez utilisé pour me rappeler ? " Il n'attendit même pas la réponse de Severus. " intéressant, intéressant… Je suppose que ma vie sera liée à cette boites de bonbons et qu'il est dans mon intérêt de faire qu'elle soit toujours pleine ?"  
Severus hocha lentement la tête, tandis que Lucius lui tendait un verre, tremblant.  
"- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?"

"- Allez y Tom, encore un effort !" encouragea Albus, les mains entre les cuisses du Lord noir.  
Sans réellement faire attention à ce qui se passait, Severus s'appuya contre un mur.  
Il regardait l'homme qu'il avait pourtant tué, plein de vie devant lui, en train d'aider son pire ennemi.  
Ho, bien sur, Dumbledore aurait pu refuser. Laisser son ennemi mourir à cause d'un enfant qui n'aurait jamais pu voir le jour, et qui aurait fini par lui faire exploser les entrailles.  
Mais le vieux sorcier savait bien que Voldemort aurait plutôt tué son enfant. Il n'avait pas supporté cette idée.  
Il y eut un cri de victoire, et Severus se précipita, tandis que Lucius récupérait un nourrisson sanglant dans un drap propre.  
Lucius se pencha sur le nouveau né, rosâtre et sanglant. Celui ci se mit à pleurer, tirant une petite langue serpentine.  
"-…sa taille est honnête." commenta-t-il, sous le regard approbateur de Severus.  
Puis il tendit le nourrisson à son père, dont le sourire s'épanouit devant le regard Carmin de sa fille.  
Albus sourit benoîtement et mit la main dans sa réserve de bonbon au citron.  
"- Voilà au moins une affaire rondement menée ! vous saluerez le père…. Enfin l'autre, pour moi !" Puis il sortit sa baguette, fit un petit mouvement de poignet et disparut, laissant Voldemort savourer les premiers instants de sa paternité.

FIN

**NDLA **: ... review ?


End file.
